Ray the Flying Squirrel
Ray the Flying Squirrel (レイ・ザ・フライングスクイレル, Rei za Furaingu Sukuireru) is an anthropomorphic flying squirrel, a member of Team Might and best friends with Mighty the Armadillo, having met him while both were held prisoner by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. The two teamed up with Sonic the Hedgehog during an escape attempt. Joining Team Might, as the Fly Type of the group, Ray became a loyal, if timid, member, helping them face various foes and then later on the surface as they fought Doctor Eggman alongside the Sonic Heroes. "That doesn't look very safe..." :—Ray the Flying Squirrel. Appearance :Voice actor: Colleen O'Shaughnessey (English), Atsuki Murata (Japanese) :Voice actor (young): Not Known (English), Hinako Yoshino (Japanese) Ray has golden yellow fur and dark tan skin on his muzzle, inner ears and torso. He has a bushy yellow tail and a furry skin membrane, patagium, or flight flaps, that he can extend from his chest to his arms. His birthplace was a place called, Rocky. In the Young Days He has black eyes, a small tapered hair tuft at the top back of his head (making it appear somewhat teardrop-shaped), membrane flaps connecting his waist to his lower arms, small, perky triangular ears, a shiny, bulbous black nose and long, durable club-shaped tail. His height is 85cm. (2ft 9in), and weight is 66lbs. (30kg). He wears white gloves with large, sock-like cuffs, red sneakers with a white buckle-strap, and white socks. These shoes are apparently almost identical with Sonic's iconic sneakers. In Present Time In the present time, Ray discarded his old outfit in favor of a light blue scarf and shoes, gloves with large, blue, sock-like cuffs, and flight goggles. Possible Future Gallery Personality Though not overly brave, Ray is an extremely loyal friend and a very courteous individual. When he was captured, he was huddling in his cell in a traumatized, fetal position. Despite his fears, he is always willing to do what it takes to help his friends accomplish their goals, and as time goes on he becomes less timid and more eager to join the good fight. His friendship with Mighty has earned him a guardian angel of sorts in the Armadillo, and Ray never need fear that danger will befall him while Mighty is around-or that Mighty will fail to avenge him, or be captured. This connection makes Ray feel comfortable, and the thought of Mighty going off without him or any other backup frightened Ray so much that he pleads with Mighty to take him along. The pair consider each other adoptive brothers,(much like Sonic and Tails) though Ray's fearful nature led him to worry that their relationship might end when Mighty was reunited with his sister, Matilda. Ironically, it only Ray's heartfelt pleas to Matilda that Mighty would save her from a life of fear and loneliness-as Ray himself had experienced-that convinced Matilda to accept her older brother. Ray and Matilda also came to consider each other siblings due to their connection to Mighty. Ray often stutters when he speaks, but doesn't let it stop him from asking questions or do what he was taught to do. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Might **Sticks the Badger **Mighty the Armadillo (best friend, Close as brothers) *Moss the Sloth *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Tikal the Echidna *Charles the Hedgehog *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo the Dolphin *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su Family *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother Neutral *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie the Hedgehog Rivals Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Ray shares the same abilities that Sonic and Mighty have in said game. Ray's abilities include the basic Spin Jump, Spin Attack and Spin Dash, and he is also rather agile. Being a flying squirrel, he can likely glide through the air. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks *Spin Jump *Spin Attack *Spin Dash Skills *Gliding *Agility *Tail Grab Miscellaneous Skills History Past Ray and his friend Mighty first encountered Sonic the Hedgehog, whom they joined forces with to battle Dr. Eggman. Ray also made the acquaintance of Knuckles the Echidna and the Chaotix, old allies of Mighty's, and was trusted enough that they would have been trusted on guarding the Master Emerald. However, the duo were far away from Angel Island when the Shattered World Crisis occurred, and did their best to help those caught up in the disaster. At some point, the pair met Moss the Sloth, who mentored Mighty and taught the Armadillo to master his great temper and incredible powers. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Squirrels Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Fly Type characters